1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air-conditioner, and the like, become more prevalent, demand for various types of semiconductor device modules included in home appliances has also been increased. For example, among the semiconductor device modules included in home appliances is an inverter board. A power module used in the inverter board is a core part for controlling power or driving a motor, which controls power of a motor for controlling driving of the motor in the inverter board. The power module is a high value-added electronic component due to having marketability because it is used for industrial purposes as well as for household use. To ensure high reliability of an electronic product, the reliability of the power module is crucial. To ensure high reliability of the power module, a chip constituting the power module and a semiconductor package substrate on which the chip is mounted is required to have a stable structure. However, in a semiconductor package process for mounting a chip and testing reliability thereof, when the semiconductor package is exposed to high temperature, an interlayer crack may be generated in the semiconductor package substrate and warpage of the semiconductor package substrate due to the difference in a thermal expansion coefficient between layers constituting the semiconductor package substrate and the chip may be caused.